Holding Out For A Hero
Phil has taken over from Nadia on comms; he guides your mission to Lem's house. Cast *Phil Cheeseman *Nadia Al Hanaki *Esteban Sosa *Sam Yao *Lem Plot 360 Degree Thinkers You head to Lem’s old house with Esteban. Sam and Phil are on comms. How Many Has Sam Lost? New Canton want Nadia back on the job, and Phil mentions a tape in Lem's old house that will restore her faith in herself and others. Ever Ask Why? Esteban authorises Nadia's temporary release to aid with the mission. Forward Planning Esteban is overwhelmed by Lem's accolades. You discover signs that Lem has left for you, which lead to a dictaphone and a weapons cache. A Fresh Start You all listen to Lem’s message. You head back to talk with Nadia and make a fresh start. Transcript opens through foliage ESTEBAN SOSA: Runner Five, you’re with me today. But how rude I am. I am Esteban; Esteban Sosa. I am Director of Logistics and Infrastructure of the New Canton Permanent Advisory Council. Your Sam has lent you to me today. He wasn’t happy… overprotective, I think. But no need for concern. New Canton and Abel are colleagues now. Expediting the same outcome – the defeat of Van Ark. Two days since the summit and already we are actioning the results. Very satisfactory! And Nadia remains under house arrest for what she did to you. Phillip will be taking on her responsibilities, yes? … Phillip? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Oh, sorry! You mean, I’m being radio operator for the runners instead of Nadia? Yeah, I am. So, uh, you’re going to Lem’s old house today. I mean, Runner Thirty-eight. Runner Thirty-eight’s old house. It’s on the outskirts of town, just past the, uh - ESTEBAN SOSA: Park and ride. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Yup! ESTEBAN SOSA: And we have all our ducks in a row on the zombie front? PHIL CHEESEMAN: There’s a big bloody cluster of them to the east. That’s not good, is it? ESTEBAN SOSA: We project they won’t drift into our path. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Right, right. ESTEBAN SOSA: But you will keep us posted on zombie developments, yes? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Yeah, of course. ESTEBAN SOSA: Three hundred and sixty degree thinking, that’s what we need. We’re both three hundred and sixty degree thinkers, aren’t we, Runner Five? That’s why today’s mission is going to be such a success. ESTEBAN SOSA: I suppose you’re wondering why we’re going to Lem’s house. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Not really. He left that note with - ESTEBAN SOSA: I was talking to Runner Five, Philip. I’m going to lay all my cards on the table, here. We want Nadia back on the job. Of course, what she did to you was wrong. But if I learned one thing from my time as European Head of Corporate Acquisitions at LDF International - and I learned many things from my time as European Head of Corporate Acquisitions at LDF International, so many that I used to train other management executives – it’s that people are a company’s primary resource. Or a township’s. And how do you get ahead in business? Or as a township? By husbanding your resources. Or, by doing nice things for your resources! I mean, Nadia, of course. She is the resource I’m talking about. You see? PHIL CHEESEMAN: But Nadia tried to kill Runner Five. Maybe Runner Five doesn’t want to do nice things for her. ESTEBAN SOSA: Perhaps. That’s why I want to talk to you, Five. Bring you up to speed on Nadia’s resume. She used to be an air traffic controller, you see? Managing her portfolio of planes. Very impressive, huh? Very responsible. But when a pilot went gray on the approach into Luton, that plane hit another in the air. Terrible disaster. Well, Nadia blamed herself. We knew she’d be a perfect fit for the radio operator’s job, but she disagreed. She had lost faith in herself. PHIL CHEESEMAN: It’s true, but Lem talked her around. He told her she could save lives, and she did! We’ve only lost three runners since she took over. ESTEBAN SOSA: Three. How many has your Sam lost, Runner Five? … Hmm, I don’t like the look of that school up ahead. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Playground’s crawling with zombie children. That’s just the worst. Better take the long way around, guys, and pick up the pace. ESTEBAN SOSA: Looks like we’ve shaken them off. PHIL CHEESEMAN: I can see a few down Hyacinth Close, but I don’t think they’ve spotted you. ESTEBAN SOSA: Good. Now, Philip, it’s time to lock down Nadia’s involvement in the project. PHIL CHEESEMAN: But she’s, you know - ESTEBAN SOSA: I’m authorizing temporary release. When we’ve successfully concluded this mission, the counsel will sit down with Abel to secure their permission to reinstate her. Synergistically, I am sure they will see it’s the right thing to do. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Right, I’ll fetch her, then. Back in a mo! ESTEBAN SOSA: We’re close now, Five. Lem’s house is on Church Road. This is only a few streets away, if you know the map. But perhaps your Major doesn’t give you maps. I know she likes to micromanagement from the top down. The hostility between Abel and New Canton… I suppose you blamed us. But it is Abel that’s always been the predatory player in the marketplace, thanks to your Major De Santa. She and Janine, they have secrets. If I were you, I would be careful about trusting my life – static SAM YAO: Rubbish! ESTEBAN SOSA: What? SAM YAO: It’s Sam! Janine’s been trying to boost our signal range. I heard that! And you guys wonder why we don’t trust you! ESTEBAN SOSA: Don’t tell me you’ve never had these doubts yourself, Sam. SAM YAO: No, actually, I haven’t. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for the Major. Everyone in Abel would. She saved our lives, gave us a home! Well, Janine’s home. ESTEBAN SOSA: And did you ever ask why? Why a military officer took in so many civilians? Why she didn’t return to the Army, where she belongs? SAM YAO: Well, she - ESTEBAN SOSA: I didn’t think so. We’re nearly there, Runner Five. The next turning is Church Road. Bu I hear zombies, I think. Perhaps you will concentrate on that, Sam. SAM YAO: Wow, that’s a very long drive. And the end of the very long drive is a very posh house. Are those marble pillars? ESTEBAN SOSA: Lem was a wealthy man. But he made all the money himself. Nadia tells me he grew up in a care home. SAM YAO: Yeah, and I bet he had to buy that enormous house because he needed room for all the orphans and puppies. So what are you looking for, here? Gold toilet seats? Wedgwood china? ESTEBAN SOSA: What was that? SAM YAO: Yeah, that very long drive has got a few zoms heading down it. Whatever you’re after, you’d better make it quick. You’re nearly at the door now. Can you, uh - ESTEBAN SOSA: I have the key. Nadia found it among Lem’s possessions. He had left a note to say that if he ever turned gray, she should come here. opens Madre de Dios! SAM YAO: What? What is it? You know I can’t see in there! Are there zoms? ESTEBAN SOSA: No need to worry. Sam, it’s just… so many trophies! I have never seen so many trophies for the sports. Oh, and that cannot be a Nobel Prize in chemistry, surely! Hmm, but then, why is Lem shaking hands with Kofi Annan in this photograph? SAM YAO: He really was… yeah, I know I’m not supposed to say Ace Rimmer again, because I said it last time, and I don’t like to repeat myself, but when something gets more and more true, it’s… Uh, yeah, I’m getting some intermittent signal on Runner Five’s headcam. Is that – is that an Olympic medal for luge? I didn’t think Britain… Alright, there’s no time for this, guys. The zoms are tearing at the door, you’ve got seconds until… Ugh, yeah, they’re in. ESTEBAN SOSA: There are arrows painted on the floor! SAM YAO: Well, follow them, I guess. As quick as you can. Are the zoms - ? ESTEBAN SOSA: We’re ahead, going up the stairs. I see now, yes. Lem has left a dictaphone on the occasional table. Take it, please, Runner Five. SAM YAO: I can hear the zoms through your mics. There’d better be a back door, or - ESTEBAN SOSA: Lem was a forward planner. There is a weapons cache – grenades, sidearms – useful for fighting our way out. And there is another arrow and it is written “Emergency Exit” beside it. SAM YAO: Then you know where you’re going. Take what weapons you can, and run! ESTEBAN SOSA: Philip? Philip? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Yeah, I’m back. ESTEBAN SOSA: And Nadia? NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m here. Hello, Esteban. And… and Runner Five. ESTEBAN SOSA: We have been to Lem’s house, Nadia, as the note told you. There was a tape, and your name is on it. Should I play it for you? NADIA AL HANAKI: Yes, please. recording LEM: coughs Honey, listen, I haven’t got much time. I always intended to leave you this message, if the worst happened. It’s going to be shorter than I’d hoped, though. Just took me so long to get here. Dammit. coughs I’ve seen it too often before to kid myself about what’s coming. No point in making a big song and dance about it. And there’s no point in saying I love you. You know that, don’t you? Of course you do. AL HANAKI cries You’re a clever girl. I just wish you didn’t dwell on things so much. Not healthy. You’ll dwell on my death. There, I said it. My death. And you’re young, and so beautiful. This world may seem grim right now, but you’ve got so much to live for. Try to see the best in people, Nadia, and in yourself. You’re such a good person. Such a big heart. Don’t let my death change that. It’s the one thing I couldn’t bear. Be brave, honey. I’ll be watching you. Lem out. coughs SAM YAO: Wow. He was… what a guy. NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! cries ESTEBAN SOSA: We’re coming home now, Nadia. Then you and Runner Five will talk. And we’ll all make a fresh start, because that is what Lem wanted.Category:Mission Category:Season Two